gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Life of a Samtansian
Note Based off of NationStates and inspired by Papers, Please. Life of a Samtansian follows Jose va Redendris, a calm and noble Samtansian who enters Zoomeropolis to find his past, but is interrupted with a sudden event that will change his life. Chapter One: The Flaws of Humanity "Next!" A guard said. The line moved forward. "Thank God I'm next." Jose muttered to himself. Jose looked around, seeing the Zoomeropolian symbol of the white sun atop a guard's hat. "Next!" The guard said. As Jose walked towards to the checkpoint to be allowed access into Zoomeropolis, the guard stepped in front of him. "Nice coat, sewer rat." The guard jeered, causing a scene from the other checkpoints. "Let me through, I mean no trouble." Jose told the guard. "Yeah? I wonder, did you actually buy that coat or did you steal it from that sewer of a capital you call Tegelen?" The guard added. "You're holding up the line, You don't want someone to climb over the wall do you?" Jose said, smirking at the guard. "Hold your tongue, you're nothing to me." The guard boasted. "Enough Dan, let the poor man through." The man behind Jose said. "Alright fine, go in." The guard said, pushing Jose to the floor. "Enough." Another guard commanded, who appeared to be in command of the checkpoint. "Thank you." Jose told the man, walking to the checkpoint inspector. "Papers, please." The man requested. Jose opened his coat and took out his passport, ID supplement, and his entry permit, and gave them to the man. "Weight is good, so is gender and race.." The inspector trailed on as he looked to all three documents. "Alright, you can go in, cause no trouble in Zoomeropolis." The inspector finished and gave Jose his papers back. The metal gate behind Jose closes, stirring a confused Jose to turn around. "Don't worry, it's just a security precaution." The inspector said. The metal gate in front of Jose opened, and the grand city of New Varuna appeared over the gleaming light of the sun. And there stood Maria, Jose's sister. "It's been years, Jose. How have you been?" Maria asked Jose. "I've been fine.. and who is this?" Jose asked Maria, looking at the child standing near her. "Oh, this is your uncle Jose, say hello Carlos." Maria told to Carlos. "Hi." Carlos said shyly, standing closer behind Maria. "I hope you have what I need Maria." Jose said to Maria. "I do, let us go home and see what we find." Maria told Jose. The sound of a car stopping near the checkpoint could be heard. The man who drove the car walked out to the inspector. "You're leaving the country? Go to checkpoint A." The inspector said to the man, busy with another man. "Now." The man had said. "What?" The inspector said, confused as to what the man was here for. Suddenly, the man in front of the inspector pulled out a bomb and threw it at the inspector, causing chaos and forcing immigrants to run at the gates. Jose and Maria began to run when a man with a gun came in front of them. "All foreigners must die!" The man yelled as he ran towards Maria. Jose ran forth, knocking the gun from the man's grip when he heard a loud bang. "MARIA!" Jose yelled over the loud screams of the crowd and the bangs of pistols. "Jose.." Maria struggled to say. The man rose from the floor and ran away, fleeing the scene. "Go to my house... Jordi will help you...take care of Carlos.. and make those who did this to us pay." Maria finally managed to say before taking her last breath. Chapter Two: A Price for Everything "You there! Get out of here!" A guard said to Jose, who began to shoot his rifle at the terrorists. "Carlos! We have to go!" Jose yelled over to Carlos who was in shock at the death of his mother. "DAMN IT." Jose said, picking up Carlos and making a break for Maria's apartment. "We have to go back for mommy!" Carlos yelled, struggling to escape Jose's grasp. "We can't go back, If we do they'll kill both of us!" Jose snapped at Carlos. Carlos began to wail. "Look, I'm sorry for saying that, just help me find your mom's apartment and this will all go away." Jose said, confused as to where to go now. "It's over there." Carlos said, wiping his tears from his face. "The big skyscraper?" Jose asked. "Yes, mommy owns all of it." Carlos claimed. "Your imagination is quite wild." Jose said, walking into the lobby. "I'm afraid we're not accepting anymore people due to the terrorist attack." The receptionist told Jose. "I'm the brother of Maria va Redendris." Jose told the receptionist. "Anyone can walk in here and say they're the brother of the owner of this establishment." The receptionist snapped. "What? The kid wasn't lying?" Jose said to the receptionist, looking at Carlos. "I told you mommy owned it all." Carlos said. "Why do you have Maria's kid?" The receptionist asked Jose. " I told you I'm her brother." Jose said. "I don't believe you." The receptionist accused. "I have my passport and my birth certificate if you want to look at them." Jose scolded, giving the receptionist his papers. After a few minutes, the receptionist turned around in embarrassment. "I'm.... very sorry for doubting you." The receptionist apologized. "I need to see Jordi." Jose told the receptionist. "He's in Maria's room right now. I'll take you to him." The receptionist offered. "I can assume it's the top floor?" Jose asked. "Yes." The receptionist agreed. "I can find it myself, but thank you for the offer." Jose said, walking off to the elevator. Jose pushed the top button which was 90. The elevator began to rise. "Why am I still holding you, aren't you like four?" Jose asked Carlos, putting him down. "I'm six if you really want to know." Carlos said. The elevator binged and the empty hallway greeted both of them. "It's over here!" Carlos yelled across the hallway, running to the door. Jose knocked on the door, greeted by the man he assumed was Jordi. "Who are you? And why do you have my child?" Jordi asked Jose, pulling Carlos to his side. "We haven't met in sixteen years Jordi, I don't expect you to recognize me." Jose said, pushing Jordi aside and walking into the room. "Jose?" Jordi said, befuddled. "It's been a long time Jordi, I don't know how I can break this to you." Jose said, fumbling through his coat. "Maria..?" "Dead." Jose struggled to say . "Oh god...I told her to not wait for you, this is YOUR fault!" Jordi yelled, grabbing Jose. "I didn't know what was going to happen! As we speak people are being cared for their wounds at the checkpoint! It could've gone much worse, and you know that!" Jose said, grabbing Jordi's hand and pushing it away. "I know this is hard, but I came here for one reason, I can mourn back in Samtansia." Jose explained to Jordi. "The box is all you care about? You don't care that your sister JUST died!?" Jordi screamed at Jose. "I do care, I just can't cry in front of him." Jose said, motioning his head towards Carlos. "You're right, let me just gather my thoughts." Jordi said. "It's over there, behind the mirror." Jordi told Jose, standing up and pulling the mirror loose. Jose grabbed the box from a small cut hole and opened it. "I've waited twenty-five years just to see the contents of this box, and now I finally get to see them." Jose remarked. Jose pulled out a silver box. Jose then opened the lid only to be greeted with a blank note. "For fuck's sake, goddamn it!" Jose yelled. "I need to get to Polaris now." Jose told Jordi. "Travel out of the country is on lockdown, you won't be able to get out of the country." Jordi replied. "There has to be a way out of this country." Jose insisted. "Well... you could go to the House of the Stalwart in Voretta and ask MC Zoomer to give you a private ride out of the country." Jordi suggested. "I'll call you when I get to Voretta, now I have to leave." Jose declared and ran out the door. "Wait!" Jordi bleated. "Take the note, the back of it was written on." Jordi said, handing the note to Jose. Jose ran out of the room and into the lobby, eager to catch a train to Voretta. Chapter Three: The Court of Zoomeropolis "I'm here in Voretta. I only see skyscrapers, Jordi." Jose said, putting the phone to his ear. "Voretta is the home of MC Zoomer, everything needs to be tall to be impressive." Jordi told Jose. "I can't help you much in Voretta, I've only been to Corecco." Jordi said before hanging up. Numerous civilians walked the streets heading home from a long hard day of work. "I need directions to the House of Stalwart." Jose said to passing people. "Get lost you Samtansian rat." A man yelled. "You don't have the balls to come up to my face and say that!" Jose threatened to the man. A crowd began to gather as the man ran up to Jose and threw the first punch. "Hey stop that!" A Zoomeroplian police officer yelled, running up between Jose and the man. "Samtansian, what do you need?" The officer asked Jose. "Directions to the House of Stalwart." Jose told the officer. "Go down to Dander street and take a left until you hit Untis then head straight, you won't miss it." The officer told Jose, turning his attention to the man. Jose walked away hearing screaming and yelling behind him. "Jesus..." Jose gazed, mesmerized, at the House of the Stalwart, which was even more magnificent and glorious in appearance than the other buildings in Voretta. Jose walked the grand steps to the entrance where a Zoomeropolian guard stopped him. "What are you doing here? Go back to the slums of Ftochos where you belong!" The guard yelled, waving his baton around menacingly. "I have business to discuss with MC Zoomer, so let me through or I might have to tell him that you're not letting diplomats in." Jose said, smirking. "And how do I know you're a diplomat?" The guard asked. It was at this moment Jose realized the supposed guard wore no Zoomeropolis sigil. "So, then... Mr, uh, "Guard"... have these twenty azathees and I'll make sure no one hears you're an impostor." Jose told the "guard", pulling out a bill. The guard looked around before responding. "Well... for a Samtansian, you're resourceful." The impostor thanked Jose and took the bill before speeding off into the busy Voretta streets. Jose walked into the lobby, seeing the wonderful paintings of MC Zoomer and other government officials. "Welcome to the House of -" The receptionist managed to say before looking at Jose. "I thought Samtansians weren't allowed in Voretta." The receptionist said to the guard. "They aren't." The guard told the receptionist. "Get out, I don't even know how you got past Bobby." The guard ordered, raising his pistol. "I'm here for a meeting with MC Zoomer, I'm not here to cause trouble." Jose claimed. "A lying Samtansian, how very original." The automatic door behind both of them opened suddenly and a man seated in the white-gold opulent room, face obscured, spoke. "I see you've all let a Samtansian in. Wonderful. Let's talk in the courtroom shall we?" MC Zoomer said, standing up, rushing to Jose and pushing him to the courtroom. While closing the door behind them, the MC cheerily asked: "Now! What can I do for you today?". Jose looked at the leader, the famous hybrid of Chiss and Human. As he looked at the leader, the leader too looked at him, analyzing him to the bone with his deep crimson eyes. "I, uh, need to head to Valencia s-soon..." Jose answered, intimidated. "I can't help you there, travel out of our country is on lockdown due to the terrorist attack. You have your kind to thank for that." MC Zoomer said, taking a seat on his comfy recliner and snapping his fingers, signaling his servants to kick Jose out of the courtroom. "You're beyond wealthy, Dear MC! A person such as yourself, a passenger on a boring slaves' subway? Doubtful!" Jose said, trying to ingratiate himself with the leader. "True, You have my attention. why should I let you ride my subway into Polaris?" MC Zoomer asked Jose. "I need to find something - urgently." Jose replied. "A vague answer for a Samtansian that has made it here to Voretta. Out with him." MC Zoomer ordered. As the servants made their way to Jose, a slip of paper fell from his pocket. Jose picked up the slip and turned it around, seeing the words "Sempti Vi Tanus." "Sempti Vi Tanus!" Jose yelled as MC Zoomer stood from his recliner and began to walk off. MC Zoomer then stopped and turned around. "..Beg pardon?" MC Zoomer asked, causing the court to go silent. Chiss that were watching the situation happening began to mutter and whisper. "Sempti Vi Tanus." Jose said. MC Zoomer then smiled; something atypical of him, causing every being in the court to gasp. "What can I help you with?" MC Zoomer asked. Chapter Four: Across Zoomeropolis and Back Jose entered the subway, with MC Zoomer not so far behind him. As the door closed, MC Zoomer brandished a GAI-01 pistol. "How in the hell do you know that?" MC Zoomer demanded answers from Jose. "W-what?" Jose gasped, surprised. It seems that display of affection back in the House was a sham. "Don't act stupid, only a handful of people in all of the isles know that phrase!" MC Zoomer explained. "Maria Va Redendris was one of them?" Jose asked. "How do you know that?" MC Zoomer asked. "I'm her brother, well, was her brother." Jose said. MC Zoomer then lowered the pistol. "Look, this is how we're going to do it. I take you on a little tour around my country. We'll watch some of your kind's existences end. In exchange, I drop you off at Port Victoria, where you can take a plane to Polaris and get out of my country. Deal? If not..." MC Zoomer raised his pistol and aimed it square at Jose's forehead. "D-deal..." Jose agreed. "Take this hologram map, it'll show you where the locations of every city and village in Zoomeropolis." MC Zoomer said, tossing the map to Jose. Jose opened the map. "what's this dot in the middle of Heartless Bay?" Jose asked. "I can tell you, if you've got a death wish..." MC Zoomer answered, as caustic as ever. "Yeah, how about no. New Tegelen?" Jose asked. "The Homeland of the Soctherlandics." I've only been there once and that was to see a... "grand" soccer match..." MC Zoomer replied, holding a hand up to his mouth, almost as if he were gagging. "By the tone of your voice I can tell you didn't like it." Jose said. "I didn't. Soccer, and all other sports - they're useless. Diversions like these may amuse an audience, but there's people out there who really hate us." MC Zoomer explained, making a fake frown towards the end of his sentence. "It's a bit more then that. In fact, I actually have a pair of cleats with me right now. Jose said, pulling out his soccer cleats. "Samtansian Honors edition." Jose bragged. "He wants to go to New Tegelen." MC Zoomer muttered to a speaker next to him. " Right, well, just relax and we'll be there in about five minutes time." MC Zoomer told Jose, resting his head back on his recliner. "How old was she?" MC Zoomer suddenly asked. "Twenty-six." Jose said, bowing his head down. "Older than me. Hey, your sister just died. Has the concept of mourning not made it to Samtansia yet?" MC Zoomer condescended, raising his head. "I can't cry, not here. It would just... feel weird." Jose replied, almost speechless. In his family, it was custom for men to be strong and, most times, uncaring. Jose explained. "What are you even looking for?" MC Zoomer asked. "An ancient relic that belonged to my father." Jose said. "What's about this relic is so wonderful that it enticed you to step in hostile land in search of it?" MC Zoomer, implicitly expressing disdain of the Samtansian's presence. "All that I can say is that it's as old as Samtansia... maybe even older." Jose finished, putting his head back as the subway stopped, causing Jose to fall on the floor. "What the hell?!" Jose said, rising from the floor. "And here we are. MC Zoomer said. The subway doors opened to a big grand city in where most of the ground below the subway were soccer fields. "Wow..." Jose said in awe. "This is a paradise." Jose muttered. "If this is "paradise" for you, I may have to consider cancelling my visit to Tegelen..." MC Zoomer told Jose, condescending again, jumping from the subway and landing on the ground. "Come on and enjoy yourself, I'll be at the basketball court." MC Zoomer yelled to Jose, who jumped off the subway and onto the ground. "Still, those diversions are nice from time to time...". "Whoah.. are those the Samtansian Prides?" A boy said. "No you dummy, those are obviously the Samtansian Honors." An older boy said. "You are indeed correct. Now where are the men fields?" Jose asked on of the boys. "Go straight on the left here." Another boy pointed. "Thank you." Jose said, walking off to where the boy had pointed. Jose reached his destination, and on the field, there was a teenager who was absolutely destroying older men in a game. As the teenager had scored another goal, one of the older men snapped and ran to the teenager, who wanted to beat him up. "Oye!" Jose yelled in the direction of the man. "Get out of here, this isn't your problem!" The man shouted at Jose, picking up the now-helpless teenager by the collar with a bloodcurdling, wrathful expression. "It's not his fault you have poor skills!" Jose yelled to the man. The crowd of the man's friends behind him began to snicker and laugh. The man, humiliated by what Jose had said, ran his way towards him. "I don't think you want to mess with me." The man barked at Jose, still holding the teen. "Oh, but I do. Jose said, pushing the man back, causing the teen to be free from his grip. "Stay or help me, I don't care which!" Jose yelled at the teen, who picked up a soccer ball and kicked it behind the man, causing him to grunt and turn his attention to the teen. "I'm going to love breaking your bones!" The man shouted, kicking the teen to the floor. Jose punched the man in the back. The man rotated to his direction and whacked him across the face. "What in the hell is going on here?" MC Zoomer said between bites of a sandwich. The man quickly picked up both Jose and the teenager, but with evidence of a bloody nose from the teen, MC Zoomer knew exactly what happened. "Hurting my own eh?" MC Zoomer said, walking towards the man. "This old friend of mine needs some exercise." MC Zoomer said, threatening the man. MC Zoomer then pulled out his GAI-01 and aimed it point blank at the man's face. "Wait, he slandered me!" The man screamed, pleading for his life. "Oh?" MC Zoomer said, feigning shock, turning his attention to Jose. "I did, but he was going to beat this child to a pulp if I didn't step in." Jose confessed. MC Zoomer turned the pistol to Jose and shot at him, hitting his shoulder. "Gah, dammit!" Jose screamed as the bullet pierced his shoulder. "What the fuck!?" Jose yelled. "Just blowing off some steam." MC Zoomer said grabbing Jose. "Hurry and pack up. Unless you plan on staying here forever." MC Zoomer said, pushing Jose to the floor. "What about my wound!?" Jose yelled, trying to bear the pain. "Ever heard of a doctor?" MC Zoomer asked, condescending again. "Damn, I have to go to a doctor NOW." Jose muttered to himself. "There's one near on the other side of the court, she'll make it look like it never happened." The teen, who was looking at the wound with disgust, said. "Let's go." Jose replied, following the teen. "Say, before I got hurt for helping you, I didn't get your name." Jose asked. "Abel." Abel answered. "This is it?" Jose said, noticing a small sign. "Yup, I'll be going now, it was nice to meet you I guess." Abel said, beginning to walk off. Being MC Zoomer's personal rag doll felt bad. "Well.." Jose said, walking in. "Jesus.." The nurse said, looking up from her paperwork. "GAI-01?" The nurse asked. "How'd you know?" Jose asked. "We've had a few patients with wounds like those. Let's hurry before the plasma poisoning sets in." She explained. Pulling Jose to a small room with a few contraptions around, Technology far too great for Jose's feeble Samtansian mind too grasp."Sit down in there." The nurse said, motioning towards a circle shaped object. Jose stepped into the elevated circular platform and sat down on the chair there. Within minutes the wound began to clear and, a few seconds later, vanished entirely. Jose stood from the circle and felt the pain subside. "Five thousand Azathees, please." The nurse said. "Do you accept Dutchans?" Jose asked. "twenty-five hundred Dutchans, then." The nurse said, irritated at the sight of Dutchans. "You may go." The Nurse said opening the door. "Thank you again." Jose said, walking out the office and back onto the train. "Where next?" Jose asked MC Zoomer who was cleaning his GAI-01 pistol. MC Zoomer stared at him before looking back at his gun. "The Empyrean Sanctuary." Jose said into the speaker. "No." MC Zoomer ordered. "Arlia." Jose said into the speaker again. The subway began to move fast to it's designated location. Jose rested his head back and slept. "Looks like they patched you right up." MC Zoomer said. "Thanks to you." Jose barked. MC Zoomer smirked, reloading his gun. "We're here." MC Zoomer said standing up. "That fast?" Jose asked. "The train doesn't run on just a triple quantum engine you know." MC Zoomer said. "So it has teleportation." Jose asked. "Yes, I didn't think a Samtansian like you would understand what I said." Mc Zoomer said, condescending. The automated doors of the train opened, revealing a huge windmill. "Peace and quiet?" Jose asked. "Enough to calm my nerves when I come here." MC Zoomer said. Jose jumped down, seeing the sights of the town, which were just windmills. "I want to go already." Jose said, bored of the endless sight of windmills. "Thought you'd never ask." MC Zoomer said climbing back on the train. "Port Victoria." Jose said to the speaker. The subway began to glimmer then teleported to a busy port/airport. "It was a good time being in your country." Jose said standing up. "Was it better than the sewer you call Samtansia?" MC Zoomer condescended. Jose began to walk out when MC Zoomer stopped him. "Tell them the phrase, they'll take you to where you need to go." MC Zoomer said, before the automatic train doors closed and the train warped. Jose sighed, relieved of being uneasy. "Thank god I'm finally leaving this place." Jose said walking into the airport. "You have a ticket sir?" A guard asked, clutching his firearm. "Sempti Vi Tanius." Jose said to the guard. The Guard pulled out a hologram, in which Jose assumed was to check to see if he was on the list of people. The guard then scanned Jose, which beamed a green light. "Right, well.. come this way." The guard said, escorting Jose to a nearby landing zone where a Samtansian plane appeared. "Ah, the wonderful Metal Bow series." Jose said, climbing up to it. The guard scoffed and walked inside the airport back to his post. Jose started the engine by pulling a handle below it. Jose then jumped into the cockpit and took off, heading for Polaris. Chapter Five: Into Polaris "What the fuck is this?" Jose said as he pulled out a map of Polaris. "I can't land anywhere that I need to go." "Whiskah, Ormun, Univision..." Jose said, listing the places that he could land. "Aberdeena." Jose finally said, flying in the direction to Aberdeena. An hour later, Jose landed in Aberdenna. "You there!" Jose called to a nearby Mallandian. "Yes?" the Mallandian asked. "What are those things atop those towers in the distance?" Jose asked. "Those are pulse disruptors. Anything still alive will certainly die once they step within its range. Once you've been touched by one, you only have a few seconds of immense pain left. " The Mallandian said before noticing a stray dog pass to the barrier. Jose observed the dog as it went past the barrier, it ran fast, then strutted to a stop, a loud ding was heard and the dog fell over, dead. "Chiss modifications are the only way through, and anything modified can't go past the barrier." The Mallandian said. "There aren't any Chiss surgeons around to modify someone is there?" Jose asked. The Mallandian looked at Jose and frowned. "A human like us wouldn't survive modification, it's rare that they do." The Mallandian said, before walking off. "I might have what you seek." A tall Chiss man said with a creepy smile. "How much?" Jose asked. "Free of charge, you have what I want inside your body." The Chiss said, motioning towards his office. "Won't the lack of pulse disruption kill me when I'm over here and Chiss?" Jose asked. "Who told you that?" The Chiss asked, stopping. "I thought that's how Chiss work." Jose said "We can live outside pulse disruption areas, it's just that the Supreme Leader doesn't let us travel outside the Empire." The Chiss said, pulling his tools from below his desk. "I'm sorry for what I'm going to do now, but I hope you'll understand it's for you to not wake up during the operation." The Chiss man said, before grabbing a cloth and covering Jose's mouth and nose. "My head feels like crap..." Jose said as he woke up, moving his arm. "There we go, Voila!. The Chiss modifications were a success, now go." The doctor said, helping Jose rise from the table. "My organs?" Jose asked, stopping at the door. "They're still here, I don't know if modifications can be reversed, It's just simply too dangerous." The Chiss said, taking Jose's organs and freezing them. "Human organs are valuable, I can sell them, but I can keep them for a short time before I have to sell them. " The Chiss said, examining the organs. Jose walked out of the office, and felt his modifications. They were strong, metal, and had a unholy feel to them. "May god have mercy on me for what I've done." Jose muttered to himself as he crossed the barrier into the the Gand Ascendancy. Category:NationStates Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories